Porcelain
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Omi is completely dedicated to Kaoru and Kaoru wants to know why.


Going back to an old (sort of) fandom because I got the urge to watch it again. I was trying to work on my Gin/Kira Ren/Bya fic and thinking of Gin made me think of Omi and viola here's this fic. Seriously though aren't Gin and Omi pretty much the same except for eye color and evil tendencies? Heck they even have the same lilting voice not the exact same voice but their similar. Huh maybe Omi is Gin's reincarnation or maybe his long lost son no one knew about.

Any way enough of that and on with this long one shot. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kaoru stared at the chocolate cream pie in his hand that the cooking club had just delivered. He didn't know how many times he had told them not to bring by their deserts for Omi to taste test but he was sure it was a lot. A lot as in he was sure it was over a million times he told them not to do it. Yet here he was with a chocolate cream pie in hand and Omi staring into the back of his skull hoping he would get the sweet confection.

He sighed deeply knowing damn well if he told him he couldn't have any he would just pout about it for the rest of the day. "One SMALL slice." He turned to face him. "You can have one small slice and the rest will go in the garbage."

When it came to sweets he had learned over the tenure of their long friendship that he had to compromise or Omi would sneak sweets behind his back. For that matter he would sneak them in such a quantity that he would be sick the next day.

"Arigato Kaoru." He smiled at him then took the pie to the small kitchenette in their office to cut his small piece.

Kaoru followed behind him knowing full well that his definition of small and Omi's definition of small were completely different. To him small would be defined in that Omi could eat the whole slice in four bites. To Omi the definition of small was he could eat the slice in ten to fifteen bites.

"Omi," he narrowed his emerald eyes upon him when he cut the slice. "that is too big to be defined as small."

"Kaoru all pies are cut into eight slices." He argued.

"I said small not average." He easily countered then took the knife from his hand and cut it to the size he defined as small. "Here." He put it on plate and handed it to him then proceeded to drop the rest into the garbage can.

Omi sighed but took was he was given with the decision he would stop by the cooking club later and get more. He could never understand why Kaoru was so against him eating sweets. It wasn't like he was fat and addicted or anything; he just enjoyed them. Yet Kaoru had been like this with him since they first met and he had learned to just live with it.

He suddenly set his plate down on the counter and caught Kaoru by the wrist when he reached for the hand towel.

"What?" Kaoru stared up at him.

If he couldn't have all the pie he wanted he was going to get every bite he could any way he could. "Let's not waste what hasn't been thrown away." He smiled then brought his hand up to his mouth and took his finger between his lips.

Emerald eyes widened hugely as he watched Omi pull his finger into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. His stomach flipped as a small shiver rolled up his spine with every pass his tongue made over his finger. "Omi…" He whispered causing those violet eyes to lock with his own.

Omi slowly pulled his finger from his mouth and smiled. "Perfect." He purred then grabbed his plate and headed back to his desk.

Kaoru watched him go wide eyed and breathless. What was that about? More importantly why would he do such a thing? He wanted ask but wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer no matter what it was.

What would he say if Omi said he only did it to get back at him for throwing the pie away? What would he do if it was because of something more than that; such as Omi being in love with him? No matter the answer to either question he didn't think he could handle it at the moment. So he just decided to leave it be and pretend it didn't happen… for the moment anyway. However he might just bring it up later when he got his wits back about him.

xx

He couldn't believe that idiot Niwa would have a welcoming party in a bath house. Of all the ridiculous places why here?

Then again he was sure the man wasn't completely all there anyway. He figured he was considered the best of the best because of his outspoken leadership qualities. For really there wasn't much else about him that stood out; to him anyway.

"There's someone here!"

"Is there a problem if I am?" He answered curtly while wondering what kind of fool walks around talking to himself.

"Uh… no not at all!" Came the quick nervous answer.

"Humph glad I'm not putting you out." He muttered under his breath then suddenly glared at nothing in particular at the boy's next words.

"A woman?!"

He always hated it when people called him feminine or a woman or made any other comparison of the female gender to him. "Who exactly is a woman?" He bit out. "My name is Saionji Kaoru. Clearly I am a man." Didn't his voice ever give away the fact that he was a man? If anything Omi's voice was more feminine than his own.

"Oh ex… excuse me!"

He sighed deeply as it clicked who this person was. It was the new transfer student the whole school was abuzz about. He tried to get the reason for this boy's transfer out of Kazuki but the Chairman was stubbornly silent about it. As far as he could tell there was nothing special about this boy other than he was Kazuki's childhood friend.

He could understand the closeness of friendship like that since he and Omi had been together since childhood as well. He even got Omi into this school with him so they wouldn't be separated. So he could understand Kazuki overruling the board to get his friend in. However where Omi was a computer genius this boy had no special merits he could discern from any of his records.

"This is the first time we've met face to face." He looked over his shoulder at him. Maybe if he talked to him he would find out what was so special about him. if anything.

The boy blushed with a bow. "Hai, I'm Ito Keita and it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for looking like this." He shifted nervously while adjusting his yukata.

Well he was extra formal which was completely unnecessary considering where they were and strangely embarrassed about it too. "We're in a bath house." He pointed out simply. "Formal greetings are unnecessary."

"I suppose you're right." Keita answered with a smile.

In spite of himself he couldn't help but smile in return. He watched as the boy got into the pool with him then wondered why he was suddenly blushing so. Had he never seen another naked man before? Or was it he was insecure with his own nakedness? His emerald eyes suddenly narrowed just the slightest when he could have sworn the boy called him beautiful.

"Niwa mentioned you the last time we talked." He pointed out to get the boy's mind on something else besides his looks. "I heard your first day was a rather rough one. I suppose the fact that you sustained no injuries was you one bit of good luck."

Keita laughed and smiled hugely at him. "My luck is really the only good thing about me but I'm glad Ou-sama is alright." He looked down and traced nervous shapes in the water with his finger. "After all he came all that way just to pick me up. If something would have happened to him I don't know what I would have done."

He opened his mouth to respond to that but suddenly shut it when Shunsuke called for Keita. "Oi Keita, everyone's sick of waiting!"

"Oh hai!" He called as he stood up. "Please excuse me." He bowed.

He inclined his head. "Sure." He answered and watched him go. "Ito Keita?" He wondered to himself and once again decided he was going to question Kazuki about the boy.

He didn't know how long he sat there lost in his own thoughts before he heard a commotion from the indoor bath. Whatever it was he was sure it was ridiculous and childish seeing as how Niwa was in charge of this little party.

He lifted his hands from the water, stared at his pruning fingers, and wrinkled his nose. Maybe it was time to get out before he looked that wrinkled from head to toe.

Just as he stood up there was Omi on the side of the pool with towel in hand. "Were you there watching me?" He questioned as his eyes narrowed. For if he wasn't watching how did he know he was getting out?

"Iie Kaoru." He smiled and stepped closer to the pool. "I just came to tell you the party is over. Iwai-san passed out and had to be taken to the infirmary."

He snorted at that and stepped out of the pool causing Omi to wrap the towel around him and begin drying him off. "If he would eat he wouldn't be so prone to such things."

Omi smiled at that as he rubbed the soft towel down over his arms to dry them off. He loved how it felt to rub the towel along Kaoru's skin and the occasional touch of his fingers against his warm flesh. So smooth and creamy like he was made of porcelain. His own alive and real porcelain doll to take care of who he had been taking care of since they met. He loved taking care of him like this it always felt so right as if this was what he was born to do.

"This will probably make Shinomiya-san even more protective of him." He ran the towel down over his hips.

He hummed in agreement and just stood there as Omi slowly dried him off. The gentle touch of the towel beneath Omi's hands made him wonder why he was letting him do this. He was a grown man he could dry himself off, it wasn't like he was incapable of taking care of himself.

And yet he did and said nothing as Omi continued his gentle ministrations. Every time they came to the bath house Omi did this for him and every time he told himself he wouldn't let him. Yet here he was again being pampered like he was in fact a Queen.

Though if it bothered Omi he wouldn't do it; right? "Omi why do you do this every time?" He suddenly questioned needing to understand why he did some of the things he did for him.

"Because I want to." He answered simply then stood up after putting the towel down and grabbing his yukata. "Do you wish for me to stop?" He held his yukata open for him.

Kaoru sighed as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. He didn't know how to answer that and not sound either cruel or entitled. "Whatever you want to do you can do." He answered keeping his voice even.

As he turned back around so Omi could tie his yukata closed he spotted a small movement in the shadows of the hallway and narrowed his eyes. "Omi, I'll catch up with you." He ordered when Omi gathered up their stuff. "Someone needs to be taught a lesson for spying." He bit out coldly.

"Alright Kaoru." He smiled then left passing by Niwa on his way out. "I hope you survive this." He smirked as he walked past him.

Niwa grunted and pushed himself off the wall. "Kaoru-chan." He smirked.

Kaoru glared deadly at him. "I have told you NOT to call me that!"

Niwa just shrugged dismissively at him though continued smirking. "It must be nice having a slave to do all your bidding." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Does he wipe your ass for you too?"

"No and don't be so vulgar." He glowered at him. "My relationship with Omi is none of your business. So what do you want anyway?"

"Oh I've already got what I wanted." He leered at him. "Quite a view for the outdoor baths." He winked.

He should have known it was something perverted since every time they were in the bath house together it was the same thing. "Keep dreaming." He bit out and walked past him.

"Hey just trying to get my name in there before someone else takes you." He followed behind him. "Seriously Kaoru don't you think it's strange that he caters to your every little want and need?"

"It's because I want to." Omi suddenly answered from the shadows before stepping out into the light.

"Omi?" Kaoru stared at him. "I thought I told you to go ahead." He scowled.

Omi pointed past Kaoru towards the edge of the pool. "I dropped the key."

Kaoru looked over his shoulder and spotted the silver key lying on the ground and sighed. "I'll get it and we'll go." He went over and picked it up.

"You're not going to do it for him?" Niwa questioned sarcastically. "He might hurt himself if he does more than walk by himself," he looked over at Omi. "or do you carry him everywhere he goes?"

Kaoru opened his mouth to really give Niwa the what for but snapped it shut when Omi cut in.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." He tilted his head and smiled. "You're not my type anyway." His eyes cracked open revealing deep violets. "Perhaps Nakajima isn't giving you enough attention; you should speak with him concerning that matter." He looked over at Kaoru. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Kaoru nodded and walked over to him. "Niwa." He nodded curtly as he followed Omi.

"It's not you I'm interested in!" Niwa called as the two walked away.

"You concern yourself with what I do enough so it would seem it's me you want." Omi answered calmly. "Going through Kaoru to get to me isn't going to work."

Niwa glared at the duo in front of him as he followed behind. If it wasn't for that Omi he would totally have had Kaoru in his bed by now. Yet that guard dog was always there ready to attack even when you couldn't see him anywhere. One of these days he was going to finally get his hands on that Kaoru and make him his.

xx

Kaoru sat on his bed watching Omi put his stuff away and frowned. Niwa's words had bothered him from the minute he said them forcing him to want the truth out of Omi. "Omi." He stared at his long time friend.

"Yes Kaoru?" He looked over at him and smiled.

"Do you do things for me because you feel obligated?" He questioned quietly with a furrow to his brows. "Do I make you feel that way?"

Omi smiled then moved to kneel in front of him. "Iie." He reached up and touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers causing emerald eyes to lock with his own. "I do them because I want to, because from the moment we met I wanted to. Taking care of you makes me happy the same way taking care of me makes you happy."

"I hardly take care of you." He snorted trying to think of one thing he does for Omi that he would consider taking care of him.

"You do." He moved his fingers along his cheek to stroke them through his hair. "You always monitor my health, you always make sure I'm happy, and you made sure we would stay together. When you got accepted here I thought for sure I was going to be parted from you. But you made sure we would be here together even when I didn't want you to be accepted illegally."

"That wasn't as much for you as it was for me." He whispered and pressed against the fingers gently running through his hair. "I'm selfish."

"No you're not and if I didn't want it I wouldn't have let you talk me into coming here." He grabbed his hand with his free hand and laced their fingers together.

"Are you only here because if you hadn't of come I wouldn't have either?" He stared deep into his eyes already seeing the truth before he heard it and it kind of hurt.

"Not only." He smiled as he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "I'm here because I want to be here with you. Wherever you go I will follow as long as you want me to."

The more this conversation was going on the worse he was feeling. Omi was dedicating his life to doing for him and it wasn't fair. "But what about what you want to do and I don't mean catering to me day and night either."

He laughed at that. "Would you like me to do what I want to do?" He questioned arching a brow.

"Only if that's what you want to do." He scowled feeling like they were talking in circles. "Then do it."

Though he wasn't real sure what Omi wanted to do beyond having a shopping spree in the candy store and eating as much candy as he could. Though if that was what he really wanted to do he doubted that he would let him. Maybe he could convince him to buy a little bit of candy then they could go to a fair or something instead.

Or they could take a vacation and go to the United States and he could visit family and old friends. Perhaps he wanted to go to the electronics store and get some new software to aid in his battle against Nakajima. A ridiculous battle but if it's what Omi wanted he would suck it up and let him.

"Let's just do what you want to do." He nodded really wanting to do what Omi wanted to find out what it was he really truly wanted.

"As you wish Kaoru." He then leaned in and caught him by the lips with his own.

Emerald eyes widened as they stared into deep violet. This was what he wanted to do? This?! Of all the things in the world he wanted to do this was it? "Omi?" He pulled back and gasped once again feeling those strange tingly feelings all through his body.

"It's what I've always wanted to do." He smiled. "Being with you is all I ever wanted because I need you like you need me."

He could feel it coming as sure as he was sitting there. He was going to say it and scare the life right out of him.

"I love you Kaoru."

And there it was the words he knew were coming and had just changed everything about their relationship. "You don't know what you are saying." He looked away with a blush staining his cheeks.

"I know exactly what I'm saying." He moved to sit on the bed right next to him. "I'll say it again so you can be sure you heard me right the first time. I love you Kaoru."

"Stop saying that." He ordered as his blush darkened.

"Iie." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you, I've always loved you."

Kaoru closed his eyes trying to get his rapidly beating heart to slow down and his burning cheeks to cool. "Don't tease me Omi." He whispered and curled his fingers into fists against his thighs.

Omi grabbed him by the chin and turned his face back around to face him. "Look at me Kaoru." He ordered quietly.

Kaoru hesitantly opened his eyes and was struck by the overwhelming love reflected back in Omi's eyes. He was happy and terrified all at the same time; a feeling that didn't but did feel good.

"Kaoru you must breathe." He whispered with a stroke of his fingers against his cheek as he smiled at him.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath. He took a deep inhale of air and on the exhale felt his body begin to shiver nervously. Why was he so nervous? This was Omi in front of him not some stranger he didn't know. "Omi." He whispered again wanting to look away but too terrified to do so. If he looked away would that love in his eyes be gone when he looked back? If it was what would he do? Would Omi leave him, leave him to be alone for the rest of his life?

Omi let a small chuckle pass his lips. "Kaoru you tend to over think things that are meant to be simple." He grabbed his left hand with his right and rubbed his thumb along his knuckles. "Like this right now." He slipped his arm around his waist and lifted him onto his lap.

"Omi!" Kaoru gasped, placed his hands against his chest, and pushed back against him.

"Relax." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around him. "Just let go."

Let go? Who was he kidding? He was so wound up, nervous, scared, shocked , and so much more that letting go meant losing control. "Omi I can't."

Omi curled him into his chest and just held him trying to sooth him by nuzzling the side of his head with his cheek. "Say the word Kaoru and we'll leave it here never to be spoken of again."

Kaoru frowned as he furrowed his brows. "Are you saying you'll leave me?"

Omi smiled at that and shook his head. "I could never leave you and I wouldn't." He placed a kiss to his head. "No matter your choice I will always love you and be with you. If it be as friends or be it as lovers it is your choice. Just relax and decide." He ran a hand down his arm. "You don't have to decide today or tomorrow or ever if that's what you want."

Kaoru sat there in Omi's lap unsure and speechless. Why were life changing decisions always so damn hard? Sure they made the future unknown but so did everything else in life.

All he could really do was sit there listening to Omi's calm breathing and feeling his warmth. He placed his hand against Omi's chest as his head rested against his shoulder and he could feel the calm beating of his heart. How could he be so calm about this? Shouldn't he be nervous and terrified just like he was?

"Doesn't it terrify you?" He suddenly questioned quietly.

Omi placed his hand over the one pressed against his chest. "No." He answered with a smile. "Because no matter what we'll still be together and however that may be it will always be enough. Although I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be disappointed if this was as far as we ever went."

"Omi I…"

"Kaoru I think it's time to go to bed." He nuzzled his hair. "You're thinking too hard." He lifted him up to his feet then stood up behind him. "Do you want the black one or the white one tonight or what about the blue one?" He acted as he did every night so Kaoru would calm down and stop thinking so hard.

Kaoru sighed deeply. "The white one." He answered as he untied the sash holding his yukata closed.

Omi nodded then pulled his white tee-shirt from his drawer and held it out to him. He could never understand why Kaoru would only ever sleep in his tee-shirts but that's how it had been since they were little. How many times did he get in trouble with his mother because he kept giving Kaoru his shirts so he could sleep in them? It was probably because Kaoru always wanted to feel close to him especially when they were apart.

It only made sense especially after they came to this school. They were given their rooms his on the second floor and Kaoru's on the first floor which displeased Kaoru immensely. So on the second day Kaoru moved all his stuff to his room (because he had the better view) and released his key back to Kouji. Ever since they shared this room and slept in the small bed together and neither of them had a problem with it.

For that matter they were practically a couple already, the only thing they didn't do with each other was be intimate. Which made him wonder why Kaoru was having a hard time taking that small step into intimacy. Then again Kaoru wasn't someone to so easily let decisions be made in his life that he didn't make consciously himself.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched him dress for bed. He put the thought out there and it was only a matter of time before Kaoru accepted it. He had to give him time to analyze every detail so Kaoru could talk himself into it. "Ready?" He turned to face him and watched as Kaoru pulled the covers back.

Kaoru nodded and slipped into the bed moving to his side against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. His mind was running on overdrive and he knew sleep wasn't going to be coming any time soon.

Omi slipped in next to him his left side lined up with Kaoru's right as he too laid on his back. This is how they would go to bed and by morning Kaoru would be laying atop him with his head resting on his chest. "Good night Kaoru." He whispered as he draped his arm over his eyes.

"Mmm…" Kaoru answered as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He was pretty sure he was blowing this thing with Omi way out of proportion. Especially considering how close they were in their friendship anyway. He turned his head to look at Omi and wondered; how far apart were they from an actual couple?

They slept in the same bed and always ended up cuddled to each other by morning. They ate together, walked together, talked, shopped, worked, knew everything there was to know about each other. Hell they were closer to each other than most couples he knew. The only difference between them and the average everyday couple was the intimacy. Well intimacy was a relative term since there were only two things they didn't do; have sex and kiss. Beyond sleeping together they even showered together when they were running late. That was more than what most couples did whether they were dating or married.

So what would really be different if they took their relationship to the level of a couple? Sex and that was it.

Now the question was would he be able to handle having sex with Omi? As he stared at him he realized that yes in fact he could because he did love him. He had always loved him and as more than just his best friend. He knew that he always knew that but the deeper love he always felt confused him. It was more than he ever felt for anyone including his family or anyone else in the world.

He looked back up at the ceiling. "Is this what they call soul mates?" He wondered just above a whisper.

Omi smiled at that but said nothing. He was just waiting for Kaoru to work through it and get to where he was waiting for him.

Kaoru sighed then reached across Omi, turned on the small lamp, and stared down at his friend. "Omi."

Omi moved his arm up to his forehead and opened his eyes locking violet with emerald. "Hmm?" He smiled up at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He furrowed his brows deeply. "Really sure?"

"You're the one in doubt and you're asking me if I'm sure?" His grin widened.

"I just want to make sure that neither of us have any doubts." He nodded. "I don't know what I would do if we lost each other over this."

"I have no doubts about what I want Kaoru." He reached over to the drawer on the nightstand and pulled it open.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru watched him with brows drawn even further.

Omi didn't answer as he continued to feel around in his sock drawer until he found what he was looking for. "Ahh…" He smirked when he found what he was looking for and pulled the rolled up pair of socks out.

"Omi, WHAT are you doing?" He questioned again getting a little irritated that he wasn't answering him and was more interested in a pair of socks.

"Here." He held the socks by the ends and let them unroll.

Kaoru watched as a small box landed upside down on Omi's chest. "What's that?" He whispered already knowing what it was but too shocked to register it.

"It's for you." Omi nodded and reached for the box only to have his hand slapped away by Kaoru.

"How long has that box been in your drawer?" He question suspiciously.

Omi shrugged dismissively. "For about a year now, maybe a little longer."

"A year?!" Green eyes widened.

"I would have given it to you sooner but you weren't ready." Omi nodded.

"And what made you so sure I was ready now?" He questioned as his eyes moved back to the box lying on Omi's chest.

"You're having doubts about why I'm still with you." He answered with a curt nod. "It's the only way to assure you that I stay with you because I love you."

Kaoru slowly took the box from his chest and turned it over in his hand. "How long will you hold it if I don't take it now?" He looked back up at him.

"As long as it takes." He answered honestly. "It will always be yours no matter what happens to us in the future."

So there it was, Omi was certain of his feelings for him and had always been certain. Now the decision was without a doubt his to make and whatever that decision was Omi would accept it. "Show me." He held his hand with the box in it out to him.

Omi smiled, took the box from him, and opened it revealing the ring within.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the gold ring with a small row of diamonds set into the band. "How could you afford this?" He frowned as he looked back at him.

"Companies will pay well if you can protect their private information." He grinned.

"I didn't know." He shook his head lightly not liking that Omi kept him in the dark.

"Of course you didn't it." He reached up and caressed his cheek. "If you knew you would have asked me why I was doing it and I would have had to tell you or lie. I don't like lying to you Kaoru." He pulled the ring from the box, grabbed his left hand, and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. "The truth is I did it just for this moment right here when I could slip it on your finger."

Kaoru stared at the ring on his finger feeling the weight of Omi's feelings within the band. For some reason that ring on his finger cleared all doubts from his mind; this was right. "It's perfect." He smiled then leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

Omi's eyes widened briefly before he tangled his fingers into Kaoru's hair and pulled him closer to deepen the light kiss. He dropped the ring box to the floor then wrapped his free arm around the body above his and turned them over.

He placed his right leg between Kaoru's and used his knees to balance himself over him. He then brought his right hand down to trail up the length of Kaoru's creamy thigh working his way up. As his fingers worked up over his hip he was for once glad Kaoru didn't wear anything beyond just the shirt.

He broke their kiss and trailed his lips down to his neck as his fingers found the smooth expanse of Kaoru's stomach. "Kaoru, are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered against his pulse point.

Kaoru tangled his fingers into Omi's hair and pulled his face up so they could lock stares. "Yes." He nodded. "Yes." He answered again then leaned up and kissed him.

Omi had never been so happy in his life as he was at this exact moment. Kaoru was finally his and would be his forever.

xx

Niwa grabbed Kaoru by the wrist as they stood in line to get their breakfast. "What is this?" He questioned eyes narrowed as he stared at the ring on Kaoru's finger.

"None of your business." He jerked his hand back.

He wasn't about to be deterred. "Well I'm making it my business." He countered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good for you." Kaoru answered sarcastically. "Yet that doesn't mean I have to tell you anything."

"I gave it to him." Omi turned around from the other side of Kaoru and smiled pleasantly at Niwa. He was getting quite sick and tired of this thing with Tetsuya and his obsession with not Kaoru but him. It was so obvious he was shocked Niwa hadn't realized it by now."So now you can go find some other person to obsess over and leave Kaoru alone. Since my interest doesn't lie in you but him." He grabbed Kaoru by the arm and moved him to his other side protectively.

"For the last time I'm not interested in you." Niwa argued and glared at him.

"I beg to differ," he tilted his head. "since you only ever seem to bother Kaoru when I'm around." He pointed out knowingly.

"That's because you're ALWAYS around." Niwa huffed. "Kaoru can't even scratch his own ass without you there to help him." He waved his arms around him irritably.

"Stop being such a vulgar ape." Kaoru glared at him. "However he does have a point." He nodded. "There have been lots of times we've crossed paths and you pay no attention to me but when Omi's nearby you're a pain."

Niwa drew his brows deeply. "That's not true." He argued though not very insistently.

"Isn't it?" Omi questioned then turned back to Kaoru. "Let's get our food." He led him to the counter to get their trays.

Niwa stood there watching them trying to remember a single time he had caught Kaoru alone and found it was quite often. Actually he had crossed paths with Kaoru several times in the last few days and he paid no mind to him. So was it true that it was in fact Omi he was subconsciously interested in?

"You keep thinking that hard and your head might explode." Hideaki pointed out as he came to stand next to him.

"Man…" Niwa moaned and slumped in the shoulders as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"What?" Hideaki questioned with brows drawn deeply as he stared at him.

Niwa sighed deeply as he watched Omi and Kaoru walk away, Omi carrying both their trays to the table. "I'm in love." He bemoaned.

"Yes we know," Hide snorted. "with Kaoru."

"No, with that dog." He sighed dejectedly and looked over at him pathetically.

Hideaki stared wide eyed at his friend then looked over at Omi before looking back at him. "Did you take a fall today and hit your head?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I don't think so." He rubbed the back of his head. "Though I think I should go hit my head against a wall."

"I agree." Hideaki nodded. "Then once you're done you should seek out your misplaced common sense."

xx

"Omi do you really think Niwa is in love with you?" Kaoru questioned with a glance over at said male.

"Yes." He nodded dismissively. "However it doesn't matter because I love someone else." He smiled at him.

Kaoru smiled back then just as quickly frowned. "If I would have turned you down would you... with him?" He questioned quietly.

"No." He answered quickly. "I would have waited for you for as long as it took."

He felt his stomach flip happily at that. Every time Omi said things like that it made his stomach flutter and his spine tingle. "Though I'm shocked it was you he's always been after."

"If Nakajima would finally make his move he wouldn't be bothering us as much as he does." He sighed.

"Hideaki and Niwa?" Kaoru stared wide eyed at him. "How do you know that?"

Omi smiled mischievously and tilted his head to the side but said nothing.

Emerald eyes narrowed deeply. "You hacked his computer." He accused.

Still he said nothing because what could he say. It was true after all and he wasn't about to make excuses.

"Does he know that?" He glanced over at Hideaki and Niwa watching them sit down at their table.

"Yes." He shrugged as he stirred his rice. "He did send me a death threat afterwards and we agreed to keep our war within the confines of the office computers."

"Are you sure he's not in love with you as well?" He scowled as he looked over at him really hoping he wasn't going to have to deal with Hideaki as well.

"No, it's not me." He took a bite of his eggs. "It's always been Niwa that he's wanted."

"Good." He nodded curtly then went to eating his breakfast.

"Although I do sense that he's rather attracted to Ito-kun." He smiled.

"Well as long as he's not our problem I don't care." Kaoru waved a hand dismissively through the air. "Although if we could get him and Niwa together it would solve a lot of our problems with him." He nodded. "I just know he's going to get worse now that he knows you and I are together."

"We've handled him fine so far so I don't think he'll be much of a problem." Omi shrugged.

"Yes but now that he knows it's you he's attracted to he could be a problem." He scowled.

"Don't worry Kaoru everything will be fine." He smiled reassuringly. "No matter what happens we'll always be together. We've been this long so why not for the rest of our lives?"

Kaoru looked over at him and nodded. They had been together for a long long time now so it only stood to reason they would stay together. He looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled. Yes they definitely would stay together forever.


End file.
